


You & I

by shipsandglitter



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: (They're 17/18 in this), Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Parties, Protective!TJ, Ray of sunshine!Cyrus, Underage Drinking, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsandglitter/pseuds/shipsandglitter
Summary: “So you’re dragging me to a party this weekend?”TJ felt his face warm slightly. “Maybe,” he returned innocently, placing a hand on the locker beside Cyrus. “If you want to, of course.”~In which TJ's teammates invite him to a party, and one of said teammates doesn't particularly like him and Cyrus together. Cue protective TJ.





	You & I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a lil oneshot I wrote for tyrus week because I haven't written established relationship!tyrus in a while and I miss ittt
> 
> TW: slight homophobia

TJ’s face was still tinged red from the practice he’d just had as his eyes landed on Cyrus, who stood at the end of the corridor. A smile came to his lips and he quickened his pace, planning on calling out something sappy about missing him for the hour they’d been apart, only to be cut short by the sounds of hurried footsteps approaching behind him. He let out a heavy sigh and turned around, in time to see a group of his teammates all jogging after him with grins spread across their faces. 

He rolled his eyes, trying hard to radiate the energy of someone who definitely _wasn't_ the mood to exchange friendly small talk on a Friday afternoon, but the boys were either oblivious or they didn’t care. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was the latter.

“Kippen! Guess what?” 

Glancing wistfully back at his boyfriend, he answered with a somewhat distracted “what?”

“We’re having a party this weekend to celebrate the game!” announced John, garnering a few nods from the others, “I know it’s last minute, but you _have_ to come dude, there’s no way we would’ve won without you.”

TJ scanned over the group for a moment, narrowing his eyes, before giving a shrug. “Okay, sure.”

Shock registered briefly on John’s face, and TJ couldn’t blame him. He loved his teammates, but he never quite felt comfortable at the events they would always plan, surrounded very obviously by all of their girlfriends while he didn’t have one. Rationally, he knew they probably didn’t take much notice, but his brain managed to convince him each time that they’d somehow figure out he didn’t like girls.

John ran a hand through his hair then, face lit up by a smile. “Great! I’ll text you the details. You can invite a partner, obviously,” he said, dropping a wink, and TJ let a laugh that sounded uncomfortable even to his own ears.

He bit his lip before glancing back once more at Cyrus, who seemed to have found interest in his phone. 

“Um,” he hesitated, and all of their expectant gazes were suddenly on him again. 

He took in a breath, trying desperately to keep his tone even. “Could I invite my boyfriend?” 

The split second of silence that followed those words felt like an eternity. He was looking back at eight expressions that had twisted into shock now, and he could feel his heart thudding away rapidly as he awaited the reaction. The corridors were empty at this stage in the afternoon, which made that second all the more agonising. 

A grin appeared on John’s face. “Of course, dude! You didn’t tell me you’re finally dating someone!”

“Yeah, I was beginning to think you just didn’t have any game, Kippen,” Ben added, and TJ couldn’t help but laugh.

“You guys are assholes, you know that?” he told them, trying to mask the relief that had crashed over him.

The only person that didn’t seem to be smiling anymore was Flynn, but TJ forcibly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. They’d had a few clashes in the past after all, and he couldn’t help but think that Flynn didn’t exactly want him at their team party, despite trying to act like he did.

He exchanged a few more words with the group before heading over to his previous destination, where was Cyrus smiling as he leaned up against his locker. 

“So you’re dragging me to a party this weekend?” 

TJ felt his face warm slightly. “Maybe,” he returned innocently, placing a hand on the locker beside Cyrus. “If you want to, of course.” 

The boy considered this for a moment, still smiling as he pushed himself off of the locker and right into TJ’s arms. 

“Only if you don’t get completely drunk,” he murmured, arms wrapping around his boyfriend’s waist.

TJ scoffed at that, but his expression was fond as he looked down at Cyrus. 

“Pft, when have I ever gotten completely drunk?” 

Cyrus arched an eyebrow. “Does calling me at 3 am to let me know that you adopted a duck by the lake ring any bells?” 

“None,” said TJ, although the lie was obvious to both of them and it had Cyrus giving him an amused eye roll. 

They were on their way soon enough, stepping out into the pleasant summer air hand in hand.

“You owe me a dinosaur documentary,” Cyrus told him seriously. 

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing,” he grinned back, “I love seeing you get excited over pre-historic lizards that could kill you.” 

For a moment or two, the boy tried to bite back a smile, but he lost the fight as he leaned over to press a soft kiss to TJ’s cheek. 

“I'll ignore that comment because you wove a compliment into it somehow.”

~

Wispy clouds were drifting peacefully close to the horizon, tinged a deep red by the fading sky behind it. The bustling sounds of cars driving home on the main road reached the large house TJ and Cyrus were stood at, flushed slightly from the rush to get there. 

“What is it with us and being fashionably late?” TJ asked him, somewhat breathlessly. 

He looked over at Cyrus, who’s hair looked lighter than it did normally due to the warm sunlight hitting it. For a moment or two, TJ was slightly caught up in how downright _ethereal_ his boyfriend looked during golden hour, so much so that he completely missed what the boy had said. 

“Earth to TJ?” 

TJ blushed slightly, which added to the red on his cheeks.

“Sorry,” he apologised, clearly not meaning it in the slightest, “just admiring.” 

As Cyrus gave his chest a playful swat the door swung open to reveal John, who’s eyes were glazed over in a way that seemed to suggest he’d already begun drinking. 

“TJ! Cyrus!” he cheered, holding out a fist. 

TJ‘s eyes shone with amusement as he accepted the fist-bump, and soon enough they were being ushered into a crowded living room that was sparsely furnished; a leather couch in the corner, a large TV on the wall and an empty bookshelf beside it. A square section of the tiles had been transformed into a dance floor, where there were already what looked like about a dozen people moving about wildly. With the blinds drawn shut the main sources of light were the coloured ones flashing above their heads.

“It’s only 8 pm,” Cyrus laughed as they watched various red solo cups leave the kitchen.

TJ shrugged as he took the boy’s hand. “It’s never too early to have fun.”

The pair wove in out of the talking groups that had accumulated around the dance floor, with TJ guiding Cyrus through. They came to an abrupt stop however as Flynn stepped out in front of them. 

His gaze settled on their hands for a moment. It burned a little too much for TJ’s liking, but he really wasn’t in the mood to think about that so he forced a smile onto his lips. Cyrus seemed to pick up the sudden tension that had appeared in the air because TJ felt him squeeze his hand reassuringly.

“So this must be Cyrus! I’ve seen you around before. You’re friends with that boy who plays frisbee, right? And the girl that started that dress code protest?”

Cyrus’s eyebrows furrowed slightly, but other than that he remained neutral. 

“That’s me,” he confirmed, and TJ bit his lip to will down the sudden anger that appeared inside of him. He knew well that Cyrus didn’t like being reduced down to his friends. 

“I think we were actually gonna get some drinks now, weren’t we?”

Cyrus nodded frantically, and Flynn stepped aside with a scoff. 

“I’m guessing TJ’s the man of the relationship, then.”

He ignored the remark completely as Cyrus began tugging him towards the kitchen. It was dark, which meant they had to fumble around for a light switch, but soon enough they were being met with a few cases of varying alcoholic drinks, all of which were stacked neatly upon the marble counter. 

“Who’s gonna tell him that you’re the one who’s scared of horror movies?” Cyrus asked him, breaking the silence. 

TJ let out an amused huff. “I think he’s just trying to get to me,” he said, as he moved forward to examine the cases, “he’s wanted to be the team captain since forever.”

Cyrus stepped forward to stand beside him, linking their arms. “I haven’t focused on him much during games, but I’m almost certain you’re better.”

TJ laughed softly. “Thanks, babe. You might be ever so slightly biased, but I’ll accept that anyway.” 

He pulled out two bottles of apple cider after a moment and handed one over to the boy. 

Cyrus accepted it, albeit hesitantly. “Is this alcoholic?” he asked.

“Kind of, but it’s not that much, I promise. Out of all these things, it probably tastes the best.” 

He stared down at it, before shrugging. “Okay.” 

Once they’d opened the bottles and headed back out into the living room, it seemed even more people had come in. TJ could officially say that it wasn’t just his teammates and their girlfriends anymore.

He wrapped a protective arm around Cyrus as they navigated the crowd, lights flashing obnoxiously above their head. The pop music pulsed from the speakers, reverberating from the walls with how loud it was. 

“Let's go drink these on that couch!” TJ yelled, and Cyrus nodded. 

The leather was cool beneath their skin, and it was small enough so that it barely fit the pair of them. Cyrus ended up on his lap after a few minutes, sipping away at his cider as they talked. 

TJ kept catching Flynn’s eye from across the room, and each time he did his stomach would turn. The look on Flynn’s face wasn’t necessarily one of disgust. In fact, it seemed a lot more like discomfort - as if he couldn’t keep his eyes from dragging over to them. 

“Is he staring at us?” he heard Cyrus murmur.

TJ nodded, running a hand absent-mindedly along the boy’s arm. “Yeah. I think so.” 

They waited a moment longer, not speaking, before Flynn pushed his way to another area on the dance floor and began talking to a few teammates. 

“What’s his deal?” asked Cyrus, voice tinged somehow with both annoyance and fear. 

“It’s definitely me, not you. Don’t worry about it,” said TJ, and the boy just nodded. 

They reverted back to discussing Doctor Who as they finished their drinks, and despite the relatively small amount of alcohol he’d consumed TJ could feel a warmth spreading through his body that relaxed his muscles and made his words flow more easily.

The night drew on slowly, and eventually, John began refusing people at the door to ensure his house didn’t become too crowded. The flashing lights stood out a lot more distinctly against the dark now that a few hours had passed since sunset. He could feel Flynn’s gaze on them almost constantly, burning holes into them both, and when Cyrus began to get visibly uncomfortable he guided him back to the kitchen. 

Cyrus was about 2 ciders in at this point, while TJ was about 5 in, causing the room to blur by in somewhat of a haze. He wasn’t completely drunk, however, and he planned on keeping it that way. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “I don’t know why he keeps staring.” 

He was stood in front of the counter where Cyrus was sat, his arms rested on TJ’s shoulders. 

The boy smiled, as warmly as the sun outside had been just hours ago, and TJ’s heart melted into a puddle. 

“It’s okay,” Cyrus murmured, bringing a hand up to gently cup the side of his face. 

TJ leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut, and when he sensed that Cyrus was leaning in he leaned in too.

Flynn’s voice filled the kitchen just as their lips were about to meet, making them both jump apart. 

“Oh, sorry guys,” he said, in a tone that seemed to suggest he wasn’t sorry at all. He moved over casually to the cases and chose a small bottle of vodka, filling one of the few plastic shot glasses with it.

None of them spoke for a few uncomfortable moments, then TJ was clearing his throat and helping Cyrus down from the counter. Wordlessly, they entered the living room, confronted by the pulsing music once more.

“Another dance?” Cyrus asked him, quirking an eyebrow.

TJ wasn’t usually one to dance, but there was cider flowing through him and with Cyrus his inhibitions generally seemed to be nonexistent, so he ended up following his boyfriend to the dance floor. He knew their cheesy dancing would’ve stuck out very obviously to any on-lookers, but he pushed that to the back of his mind. Instead, he focused on the adorable sound of Cyrus’ laughter, which blended right into the music, and the even _more_ adorable way he held onto TJ’s hand as he spun around.

They were so caught up in one another for the next 20 minutes or so that all thoughts about Flynn slipped their minds, returning only once they’d retreated back to the leather couch, faces flushed red. John approached them where they sat, appearing more sober now than he had a few hours ago. The expression on his face seemed serious, and it had TJ’s stomach twisting as he looked up at the boy. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. 

John’s sigh was covered up by the music, and he gestured wordlessly towards a door that was tucked away in the corner of the living room. TJ and Cyrus exchanged a confused glance, but followed him regardless as he began to head over to it. 

When the door had shut behind them with a soft thud, the music became muffled. They were stood in a dimly light garage, beside a car he could barely make out. 

“Sorry, I know it’s cold in here,” said John.

TJ hadn’t even registered that fact until he heard those words, and a glance down at his arms confirmed that goosebumps were beginning to rise along his skin. He shuddered, and drew Cyrus in close when he noticed the boy looked cold too.

“I just...” John paused for a moment, sighing, “I just thought you guys should know that Flynn is talking about you to other people. I tried to tell him it wasn’t cool, but...”

TJ’s face hardened, and Cyrus placed a gentle hand on his chest as though reminding him to remain calm.

“What’s he been saying?” he asked. 

John’s gaze shifted away from them. “He...well...he just thinks it’s ‘uncomfortable’ apparently that you guys are here together, but no one agrees with him, I swear! He’s saying some stuff about Cyrus too, but...I don’t wanna repeat it.” 

TJ nodded slowly, processing the words for a moment. He flashed John a tight-lipped smile.

“Thanks for telling me. I’ll be right back.” 

He headed straight for the door, but Cyrus grabbed onto the boy’s arm.

“TJ, you can’t just go punching people!” 

He turned back to Cyrus, expression soft. “I’m not punching anyone, I promise. But...I can’t let him say stuff about you, okay? I just can’t.” 

Cyrus scanned his face for a moment, the ghost of a smile flickering over his lips, before letting go of TJ’s arm. 

“Okay.” 

Loud pop music rang in his ears once more as he opened the door to the garage again, practically storming out onto the dance floor. Cyrus and John exchanged a glance as they trailed behind, weaving through the dancing crowds. 

Flynn was easy to spot - he was tall after all - and he was leant back against a wall by the kitchen, talking to a girl he couldn’t recognise.

TJ approached him, feeling anger begin to bubble up inside him.

“Flynn.” 

The boy turned, and shock registered briefly on his face. The girl gave him a glance, before slipping back into the crowds. Flynn tipped his head back, sculling what remained of his drink, before directing a grin at TJ. 

“Kippen. To what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“If you have shit to say about me or my boyfriend, maybe you should say it to my face instead of whispering about it at a party.” 

He raised an eyebrow at that, looking infuriatingly smug. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Dude,” John piped up, stepping forward to stand beside TJ, “you know exactly what he’s talking about.” 

Flynn stumbled slightly as he stepped forward, and it was then that it hit TJ just how much the boy had drunk. 

“You know, I didn’t think you were prissy enough Kippen, but,” he paused for a moment, smiling, “apparently you are. Who knew?”

TJ gave him a glare. “Say whatever you want about me, but leave my boyfriend out of it.” 

The people around them seemed clueless to what was happening now that the alcohol was well and truly flowing, passing by casually to get to the kitchen. 

Flynn smirked. “What are you gonna do? Kick me off the team for having beliefs?” 

“No,” TJ sighed, exasperated now more than anything, “I’m not gonna kick you off the team. I’d just appreciate if you kept my boyfriend out of your shit talk, seeing as he’s literally never done anything to you.”

“Whatever, Kippen. I’ll do what I want,” he scoffed, forcibly pushing past both of them. 

John’s face fell as he turned to the pair. “I’m sorry, guys.”

TJ looked after the boy, practically fuming, until he felt a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder. Cyrus was smiling softly, and his anger faded in an instant.

“Let’s go,” he murmured. 

TJ nodded in agreement, directing his gaze towards John. “Thanks for inviting us, dude.” 

“No problem,” he replied. “I’m sorry about...you know...” 

TJ just waved him off. “It wasn’t your fault, don’t worry.” 

Cyrus was guiding him through the crowd this time as they made their way over to the front door, pushing past it and stepping out into the cool evening air. The pulsing sounds of pop music eventually faded away, and the silence around them was filled instead by chirping crickets. 

TJ gave the boy a confused smile when he stopped suddenly, turning to face him. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

Cyrus just shook his head, stepping up to him and looping his arms around TJ’s neck. 

His smile was as gentle as the summer breeze gusting by them, and for about the hundredth time that day he had to stop for a moment to admire the beauty that was Cyrus Goodman. 

“I love you,” Cyrus whispered. 

TJ’s face immediately brightened. He forgot all about Flynn as he lifted Cyrus up, smiling fondly when he began to giggle.

“I love you too,” he murmured, taking in every detail of the boy’s face that he possibly could.

Cyrus let out a content sigh, before leaning in to connect their lips.

And so, when TJ thought back to that summer’s night, he didn’t think of his fight with Flynn. 

He thought of the glowing smile that had appeared on Cyrus’ face when TJ told him he loved him, the peaceful stillness that had surrounded them, and the streetlamp that had illuminated them amongst the darkness as they stood alone.

A _much_ more pleasant thought if you asked TJ.

**Author's Note:**

> Cyrus Goodman deserves the world sent tweet!!
> 
> (Kudos/comments are appreciated as always if you liked the fic.)


End file.
